The Beast Inside
by Rosebud on Royal Icing
Summary: Inspired by episode 61 of DBS and a challenge issued by my friend Kakarotto's Princess. Goku is taunted and tortured at the hands of Zamasu and Goku Black. Little do they know that to push a Saiyan beyond the limit is to provoke the beast sleeping inside him. Slight GoChi.


**Author's Note:** As stated in the summary, I wrote this fic as a challenge issued by my lovely friend Kakarotto's Princess. She will also be posting her own fic that is inspired by episode 61 of Super. This fic features some hints of GokuxChi Chi feels and to be honest that was probably the most challenging part for me to write. You may not know this but I am a diehard GokuxBulla shipper (hence, my deep friendship with Kakarotto's Princess) and I have never liked GoChi as a couple. Never. I am not at all fond of Chi Chi as a character so writing the scenes where Goku is expressing or at least reminiscing of her lovingly was quite a to-do for me. I hope that I did not disappoint any GoChi fans out there and that I made his love for her believable.

* * *

No one tells you of the silent beast that lurks inside of you. No one tells you that sometimes in this world, a person so evil, so cruel can literally turn you into a monster of his own making. No one tells you that they can figuratively rip out your heart from your chest cavity and crush it in their hands while they smirk smugly and watch you fall to the ground in pain, so much unbearable pain that for a moment your mind is blank. It goes completely white, like that irritating buzzing you hear in your ear at times or the noise from the TV when it's past 1am and the channel station has shut off. The white noise...of rage and fear and such a deep, melancholy that you never knew you could experience. Why? Because no one tells you that. No one tells you that, when pushed too much...To such an extent, the beast that lurks inside of you stirs...He wakes up, in a tyrannical rage...So bright red and angry that it feels like molten lava bubbling inside you, all over you, your eyes seeing only the colour of blood and your mind fantasises of his cruel smug smirk frozen forever like that, lifeless...His head on a spit. And you were the one responsible for it.

That's the kind of immeasurable pain and suffering I felt at the hands of Zamasu and Goku Black (who is really Zamasu anyway). The kind of crimson hot anger that he inspired inside me was nothing like I had ever experienced before that day when we fought and he told me the truth of how he had obtained my body...and what he then proceeded to do...

There is nothing like the feeling of defeat or helplessness that I have always abhorred and despised. I hate feeling overpowered by my enemies and feeling helpless despite trying my hardest to win. Especially when I am fighting for the sake of others and those I care about. It makes me feel like I'm not good enough and as though I am disappointing the whole universe as after all, I am supposed to be its saviour. But most times, I could concede defeat gracefully. If I have given it my all, my absolute best, my whole entire gargantuan Saiyan strength, but still remained powerless to stop my foe then I will admit defeat, willingly, without shame or ill feelings.

But with Zamasu...With Black...

There was no such grace.

I hated them. Despised them. The molten hot rage that I felt bubbling deep inside of me was real. It was tangible. There was no room in my heart for forgiveness. No room in my heart that would make me want to concede defeat without fear nor shame. No room because I didn't have a heart anymore. It was gone...Completely consumed by the beast inside me. The way he broke forth and just grasped that organ that rests in my ribcage, the way he struck it with his gnarled fingers, claws biting into it, the harsh, cruel tug that effectively ripped the fleshy organ out only for it to be eaten, raw, bloody, pumping still albeit weakly, the gleaming white teeth sinking into it...No one tells you that you can become this monster...No one prepares you for it at all.

I remember it so clearly. How I was struggling to fight against these two demons. How they were so arrogant and full of themselves, believing whole heartedly that their vision wasn't only true but that it was justice. It was the natural law. I had rejected their notions completely, telling them from the very beginning that what they were doing was insane. Every fibre in my being told me to stop them, to destroy them even...If it meant for the sake of the world then yes, I would do everything in my power to kill them both. But no one told me that what I was about to feel later on at their hands was nothing short of Hell.

And what a kind of Hell it was...

"Mortals are a foolish and ugly mistake that stained the majesty of the cosmos. By eliminating all mortal creatures, we can restore its original splendour and reclaim this perfect creation," Zamasu had boasted, those condescending eyes closed as if he was imagining this twisted utopia.

"We've already cleansed a great number of planets of their repulsive mortal blight," Black added, his cultured way of speaking sounded so foreign on my tongue...For it was indeed _my_ tongue.

"And now we will cleanse the Earth...Your filthy kind is the worst of all. How many times have your conflicts nearly destroyed this planet and threatened to spread across this universe?" Zamasu continued on his psychotic monologue, "And since you learned to defy time, you can spread your violence even farther..."

"Because you are the ugliest, we are sentencing you to the heaviest punishment...Despair and terror that befits your wicked crimes...And none of you will escape it!" Black arrogantly stated.

Both of them powered up, Goku Black's body surrounded itself with this bright purple-pink aura, his partner in crime had a dark blue-black aura enveloping his body instead. They rushed at us, flying at top speed, ready to shed blood and take our lives.

We Saiyans felt the lust for battle heighten then. Vegeta, Trunks and I all crouched down before the oncoming onslaught, our hardened, warrior bodies tensing for the inevitable physical conflict. We relished it, revelled in it. This was what we were born to do...

Vegeta started firing ki blasts at the two and Trunks and I quickly joined in. Shot after shot was fired, both hands pushing and pulling, palms up, flat out in front as we pushed out energy balls out of our bare hands. I remembered the feeling of that silent roaring ringing inside my head. I ignored it, pushing it aside in favour of defeating my foe. Little did I know that what I had heard or felt was just a glimpse of the beast inside. He had just begun to stir at the sound of Black and Zamasu's evil plot.

Vegeta grunts in agitation as the smoke and dust began to clear only to reveal both Zamasu and Goku Black still standing, those obnoxious smirks still plastered over their faces, unharmed, unscathed.

"This is it Saiyans, for the sake of our most glorious project...You will die today!" Black shouted from the heavens. His voice was a deeper, much more refined, polished version of mine but it was still my voice and it made my insides twist at the idea that he had killed me with my own hands just to own that body of mine.

The sound of his voice had grated at our ears, like a set of nails purposefully digging into a chalk board only to drag downwards. Sharp, twisted and yet also hard and cold. Like a soulless, demonic creature one didn't ever want to face for as long as one was alive...An empty, evil thing that was better off never being made into existence.

Again, I could hear that low grumbling in the back of my head...

I remembered seeing Black completely overwhelming Vegeta and Trunks, whacking them away as though they were nothing more than mere flies. Ducking and dodging their lightning fast attacks, Black would block a fist or a kick and swiftly return it except his attacks landed and they would knock the wind out of Vegeta and Trunks. He had managed to throw Vegeta into a nearby skyscraper and then he proceeded to fling Trunks straight into his father from an alternate timeline, causing the son to crash into his father in what looked like a painful blow. Then Zamasu flew right to his side and together they fired a ki blast each straight at Vegeta and Trunks. The balls of ki combined together in a massive explosion that completely obliterated the entire building!

I had been knocked down to the ground at this point and I remember just thinking of how pathetic the three of us seemed since nothing we did seemed to work. Every punch, kick or ki blast didn't seem to do anything to my enemies. They both were extremely powerful; one with an immortal body that could seem to take any damage and restore itself as if nothing happened and the other an all powerful copy of me. Goku Black even had a new transformation form, one that Vegeta and I could never hope to achieve (not that I wanted to anyway) - Super Saiyan Rosé. A form that rivalled, if not completely eclipsed even my superior Super Saiyan Blue form. They were also incredibly coordinated, a duo of one-man-armies, making them an extremely unified and effective killing machine.

"No, Vegeta! Trunks!" I cried out in concern when I saw what was left of the building collapsed.

Suddenly, Zamasu appeared right behind me and I was knocked away by him. Grunting from the pain, I stumbled and staggered back, my back slammed against the wall of yet another building.

Just thinking of all that was to come then makes my blood boil once more. There are many things a man like me can take...But there are just some things that pushes just a tad bit too much. Some things that some people just shouldn't even dare think of...For it truly awakened the beast that was stirring restlessly inside me.

Zamasu had me pinned to the wall, that sickening smirk and cold lifeless eyes still staring at me with all the pride and self adulation that he possessed. His hand had slammed itself right beside my face and the only reason why I hesitated to attack was because the pain of his earlier blow had really damaged me.

"I thought for sure you would've asked by now, Goku...," he drawled lazily, as though he had all the time in the world at prolonging my deepening despair.

"Aren't you concerned about your family?"

His words were like poison...dripping from his lips as though it were honey and he loved the taste of it...The sound of it...For he knew he was the bringer of death and pain.

I felt my intestines wriggle at my sudden spike of worry over my family. My heart rate sped up, blood rushing through me as I stared at Zamasu in shock, a little too afraid to ask him but I found my mouth working without my thoughts anyway.

"My family!?" I gasped out, my voice raspy from my earlier shouts.

Goku Black then flew down to reach the ground, landing just a few feet away from Zamasu and I. I could see him clearly from where I stood but because Zamasu was facing me, he couldn't see his other self like I did. Yet he knew that Black was there, listening in on our conversation, that self conceited smirk spread on his mouth... _My_ mouth to be truthful!

"Go ahead...," Zamasu continued to speak, poisonous words dripping still, "Tell him what you did to his loved ones..."

"Where does one begin such a gripping tale?" Black asked, his eyes alight with the glee of a murderous wolf about to consume a lamb.

That fear inside of me doubled and this time, it wasn't just my intestines that were wriggling, it felt as though all of my innards were slipping and sliding all at once. What had he done!? My mind suddenly blanked for a split second, the white noise filling it in that moment but I blinked and turned to Zamasu when he began to speak once more.

Oh, how unprepared I was for such torment and fury. As I've said...No one ever warns you of how awful it is to have your loved ones ripped from you like that...Even if you didn't witness it with your own eyes...But the very idea...No one ever tells you this...No words are enough to explain the void that completely drowns you when the monsters from the fairy tales you heard about literally come to life and just tear up your family members...Nothing, no words can tell you how horrifying it is...

"Yes, a good question," Zamasu agreed, smiling at me as though I were a stupid child and he the godly being he was so proud to be. "Why don't you start with the wish...After you took the time ring and gathered the Super Dragon Balls to summon the beast?"

Black stared directly at me as his sinister grin grew even wider.

The sinking feeling of despair began to really take root and I nearly buckled under the pressure of wanting know what the hell did they do to my loved ones and also the fear of not wanting to know what they did...Because this was my family they were discussing about! My family, for god's sakes! The people who were always there for me no matter what. No matter how many times I leave to go train myself. No matter how many times I neglect them or choose to satisfy my own selfish needs rather than their own, they still loved me. Adored me, even. My darling boys, Gohan and Goten, both of whom had many a time expressed their genuine affection for me...And then my wife, Chichi...The one woman I know who could slave in the kitchen to make a feast for me and yet at the same time yell at me to go make us more money. She was the very definition of home. Her deep love for me and our boys shone through when you see her cook for us, clean and pick up after us. As I have said, she is my home. Didn't people always say things like 'home is where the heart is'? Well, she was it...She was my heart...

What had Goku Black done to her!?

"Ha!" Black scoffed, the near maniacal gleam in his eyes glowed at me, "Very well..."

Black began to elaborate his tale...Of how when he was still known as Zamasu, he had collected the Super Dragon Balls and summoned the beast to grant him his wishes. I listened to him, a sense of ill boding filled me as I watched his lips move... _My_ lips move as more of that velvety poison dripped out.

"And then I asked the beast...'I wish for you to swap my body with the body of the Saiyan Goku!'", he went on to tell me, that hideous grin permanently spread out.

More of his tale spilled out from those accursed lips of his...The poison working its way deep into my heart. The fear and trepidation that gripped me as I listened to him explain how excited he was when my body became his grew to new heights. Honestly, where was he going with this tale? What had he done to my family? My Goten? My Chichi?

"And just like that...your body became mine. I remembered touching my face and thinking aloud. 'Fascinating...So this is how it feels to be Goku...'" Black went on, his cold, calculating eyes fixed on me.

He told me more of what only fuelled my ever growing sense of doom. He told me of how my son, Goten, had gone to get Chichi while the me from that time period and world stared at himself, perplexed as to why he was suddenly now green and tiny. He told me of how Chichi had gaped at me, questioning me if it was really her husband Goku in that green-skinned body. Every single word that dripped passed his mouth made my breath quicken, my heart beat faster and my blood rushing through me as though my whole body was simply made of it. No bones or muscles just a pool of blood...

I stood there, no longer in pain but in absolute horror at what was to come...

'Please, oh, god, please, no...! Don't let him tell me that he...No, no, no, no, no, no...! Not Chichi and Goten! Anything but that...Please...!'

If one were to hear my thoughts, perhaps they would have an inkling of the sense of foreboding stewing inside me...and how it seemed to soar to the heavens at Zamasu and Black's next words.

"'He no longer has his body...but he's kept his mind!' I told them...The pathetic creatures stared back at me in alarm as they saw how I now looked like you!" Black elaborated, "You were so surprised at seeing me...'No way! You look just like me!' you cried out...Oh, those stupid looks of surprise really were too delicious not to be snuffed out...And so I raised my hand and imbued it with my ki..."

Then Zamasu smirked, the mirth in his eyes was amplified as Black finished his story. Once again I felt that dark, direful feeling creeping from deep inside up until it filled my mouth with this bitter taste that left me feeling not just afraid but wary. I knew Zamasu was about to speak and I knew what he would say would probably be terrible enough to drive me into insanity.

"Then he snuffed you out...using your own body as his weapon," he mused, looking as though the very words that came out from that obnoxious mouth were the most wonderful of words. It gave him great pleasure watching my shocked expression, no doubt.

No...No, no, no...My mind raged at me as the words sank in...Before I could do anything though, Black had chosen right then to stab me through the left side of my lower abdomen with his signature technique, the God Split Cut. He had to stab through Zamasu to get to me but because Zamasu had an immortal body, he was completely unaffected.

"Aaaarrrrgghhhh!" I cried out in both alarm and pain.

Oh, such pain...It's no joke getting punched by someone as powerful as Vegeta, for example. One blow was enough to eradicate a whole mountain after all...But having a giant pillar of iron-hot ki plunge through your body is one of the worst pains imaginable. I couldn't help the pained grunts and groans that escaped my lips as the intense heat burned around the wound that it created, cauterising me and yet at the same time injuring me at a grave level. I literally had a hole in my body then! And the pain was explicit...!

"Just like I'm doing right now!" Black gloated, his voice sounded like silk but it was still laced with that baleful aura that surrounded the two of them.

Pain...Rage...Suffering...Devastation...They all seemed to burst forth from within me like molten lava erupting from a volcano. In my mind's eye, I could picture it - me casually ploughing the fields as Goten watched happily until the body switch was made and the both of us gasp in surprise. In my puzzled state, Goten had rushed to bring Chi Chi over, explaining to her all that he had witnessed. I pictured Chi Chi's surprise as she studied me with a concerned expression. Oh, Chi Chi...You must have been so worried for my sake. You must have been panicking inside...Wondering what in the world was going on, wondering how your husband suddenly transformed into this fine boned, green-skinned, pretty man...Whose heart was as black as night.

Both hands came out to grasp the pillar of purple ki that had gone through my torso. My bare hands tingled and smarted a bit from the intense heat.

"Damn you!" I panted through my tightly clenched teeth, the pain and rage that was beginning to just rear its head were intermingling with one another. "And what about Chi Chi!?...And Goten!?"

My voice came out in loud growls as I further gritted my teeth, glaring viciously back at the two beings who had done so much evil to this world.

"Oh, surely you can guess that much, Goku...," Black chimed in, that impossible smug smirk seemed to be permanently plastered on his face. And again, without warning he dealt me another blow by further pushing in his God Slicer into me. The pain nearly blinded me! No matter how strong I had grown, I was not one who could contain the violent cries of pain that were ripped from my mouth.

"Aaaarrgghhh!" I screamed, eyes shut, teeth bared as more and more of that immense heated ki blade moved through me.

"After I struck you down in front of your wife and child it was time to finish the cleansing!" he claimed, the maddening gleam in his eyes flashed for a bit as he recalled the memories. Pleasant for him, I suppose, but nightmarish for me.

Within that moment as he further explained to me, in vivid detail, I saw in my mind what he must've seen. Of how he had sliced me in half with his God Split Cut and towered over my lifeless body in pure smug arrogance. Of how he then turned to face my family, Chi Chi and Goten...I could see it...That evil grin, the one so filled with hatred for humanity and yet held so much narcissism in the notion that we mortals were nothing more than mere insects crawling on the ground before him. That same disgusting grin that was staring me in the face as his God Slicer slid into me.

More images flashed through my mind as I saw him stare at them evilly...Of my Chi Chi watching him with this horrified expression...She had just seen her husband fall after all, it must've really scared her beyond understanding. I imagined Black leaping at them the minute she gasped and picked up Goten in her arms, turning swiftly to run away. Knowing her, she was probably mindless about Goten. I couldn't help but nearly sob at the idea of her horrified face, of her grabbing our small boy as quickly as possible only to try and make a break for it. Oh, my brave Chi Chi, even in your fear you are still trying to save our boy and yourself.

Black went on to elaborate further of how he killed them...And I feel again that beast inside me rattle at its cage. He is furious, beyond furious, mindless with rage...He sees the crimson hue of blood and his bloodlust spikes further. I know he's coming out soon and it's probably inevitable for me to stop him anymore...

Black leaps at them, God Slicer blazing on his arm, poised, ready to strike the minute he was within range. It wasn't even a second, his lightning speed thanks to my body making him catch up to them even though they had a head start. I saw in my head how Chi Chi turned to look at me, the face of her husband even though it was actually Zamasu inside, of her fearful expression just soaking up my face contorted in that shit-eating smirk...My voice caught as I struggled with my emotions...As the mental images spared me none of the gruesome details just as the explicit explanations were made by Black. The beast growls lowly, deep in his throat as I tried to imagine how Black had horizontally sliced them, using his right hand that was blazing with the heat and light of his ki.

A horizontal slash, slightly tilted...That was all it took...And their screams of terror, he said mockingly, had sounded so sweet to his ears...Like music playing in a calming and beautiful field of flowers - a melody of beauty..."'How they screamed so loudly like their hearts would burst out from their chests...'" He said he had cut through Chi Chi who was holding Goten in her arms, slicing through both, splitting their bodies in half at an odd angle. Of Chi Chi's torso falling to the ground, a dull thud, of Goten's bouncing slightly because he was light...Blood stained the ground.

Just thinking of them...of their terrified expressions...of their screams and shouts of terror. I saw them through their eyes then...A being who looked like me and sounded like me. Someone who had my body, my hands and my face...Attacking them, killing them! I couldn't bear it! I was so deeply saddened by what had happened to them. The very idea that my impossibly strong body was taken from me and used against the loved ones I had sworn to protect. The very reason why I had coveted such strength in the first place...To protect my loved ones, to keep everyone safe, to be the defender of the innocent...Sure, I was selfish too. I trained relentlessly for my own benefits since that was the one source of true pleasure for me but Zamasu had abused my body...Defiled it by using my very hands to destroy what I once held so dear...

My eyes squeezed shut as more images of their lifeless bodies, their dead eyes wide open and staring off vacantly flooded in my head. I was sobbing...! Literally, gasping and panting, my teeth were clenched tight, the molars grinding against each other as my mind willed me to face the bitter truth of his words. Grunts and groans passed through my lips and I struggled even to think straight anymore.

"You monster!" I snarled, my voice deep and quivering at the back of my throat, "You'll pay for that...! You'll...pay for THAAAAAAAAT!"

The beast had snapped within me. Rearing its head fully, straightening, body tensing and its mouth gaping open, so wide. A long loud wailing of a roar erupted from within those spread open jaws. I had unleashed it...The Saiyan within me...I had given over to my Saiyan instincts completely.

My whole body had exploded with the blue aura of my god ki. My hands grasped at Goku Black's ki blade that was still buried deep in my stomach. I squeezed my grip tightly, effectively shattering the ki blade into smithereens - a feat that I couldn't do before but now could with ease since my inner beast had unleashed itself upon this world. The force of my aura combined with the destroyed God Slicer was so strong that it made both Zamasu and Goku Black retreat, startled by my ferocity.

I was so furious...so deeply enraged and consumed with anger that I couldn't even lift my head to look at these demons. I was growling, teeth still clenched so tightly, one hand still holding onto my wounded stomach.

"You took my body...!" I began, voice deep and menacing, "You took my life..! Then you even killed Chi Chi and Goten! You're gonna regret telling me that, Zamasu! Cause now I'm mad! I'm really, really mad! And now it's time...to PAAAAAAAAAYYY!"

More of my intense aura flared up and surrounded me. My whole body was alight with the shimmering blue waves. The intensity of it all practically shattered the crumbling building behind me. Everywhere, all around me, my flaring aura was blowing back the debris, causing a tiny storm if you will, the air swirling and thick with its heat.

Black's smile widened and so did his eyes. It was almost as though he was watching a breakthrough unfold before his very eyes.

More and more I let my unbridled god ki expel from within me. Then I made it disperse as my rage grew to be more tranquil.

Moving even faster than the speed of light, I zipped past Zamasu and immediately began punching Black, who brought up both arms to block my punches. I was snarling at him as I laid blow after blow on him. Without even realising it, we were already off the ground, flying upwards, me punching him continuously, furiously and him blocking and trying to punch me back. Halting each of his attacks with a block, I threw one tightly balled up fist straight into his irritating face. He flew right into an abandoned, half destroyed building, crashing into it with a loud bang.

A mere second later, Zamasu appeared behind me, hands poised, palms up and out and a bright blue ki blast shot out of him. I threw him a dirty glance before using instant transmission to teleport right behind him. I didn't waste time, clutching my closed up fist with my other hand, I slammed it straight down onto Zamasu's head. He flew straight into the building below us, crashing into the hard concrete.

Before he could move, I brought both palms up and started firing ki blasts directly at him, going as fast as I could, shooting them at him without mercy.

"Here's what I think of your immortality!" I roared loudly at him and kept on blasting.

I could see it even from that distance that he would regenerate immediately as he was bombarded with more and more of my ki blasts.

As I was busy shooting at Zamasu, Black who had crash landed into a building earlier flew out of the smoke and dust in which he landed in and zoomed straight at me, left hand pulled back to swing at me. I was too fast for him though as I expertly caught his closed fist in my hand and swung a fist directly into his arrogant face. I used all the strength that I could muster in that punch and I didn't pause to let him recover. Another powerful blow went straight into his stomach and he fell back from the force, eyes widening in surprise. I roared as I brought my knee up, thrusting it into his injured gut and again without any hint of hesitation I twisted my body about 180 degrees and gave him a spinning back kick so strong that upon contact of my foot driving into him, made his whole body fly back into the rubble in which he emerged.

The beast inside me nearly crowed out in triumph but it was all too soon. I watched with wary eyes as Black halted just right before he crashed again. He used both his feet to kick off into the sky even further, zipping straight up into the heavens. I followed suit, my beast determined not to give him the upper hand.

"Aaaaarrghhh!" he growled out loud, his left hand raised as a bright hot pink ki blast gathered in that hand. He threw it at me but I easily deflected it. In my current state of mindless rage, I don't think anything could have touched me. Not even Black and all of his fancy ki blasts.

Flying straight to him, I threw a series of punches and he returned them with fervour, trading blows and blocks almost in unison. The air around us whipped about from the sheer strength of each hit and from a distance, one wouldn't even be able to see us because the speed at which we were moving. All you could see from a distance was the air moving in waves and the thunder-like sounds that we made from exchanging punches.

Again, my Saiyan instincts were running wild, and the heat of the battle pushed the beast inside me to be more aggressive. I wanted to rip Black to shreds with my bare hands. I wanted to bite at his flesh with my teeth, just tear off huge chunks of flesh straight of the bone...And smell that crimson liquid that would no doubt burst forth like a fountain of red wine. My own blood...In my own mouth...

I roared loudly in my fury as I threw him a kick, my foot literally slamming upwards from below into his jaw. His head flung back and the rest of his body followed, a stunned expression was plastered over his face.

Swiftly, I moved forward and crashed a closed fist into his cheek, effectively throwing him off balance even further. This time I knew he was clearly affected because I could see and smell the scent of blood that had spilled out of his mouth when I had hit him. The beast inside me purred in satisfaction but it was far from being fully satiated.

More..More...More blood...More pain...

It seemed to urge me as I made my next move. Again, moving at the speed of light, I teleported to right behind Black and kicked him hard with my left leg. This time my attacks really did a number on him and he flew straight into the another half destroyed building, crash landing right beside a stunned beyond belief Zamasu.

Once again, I made full use of my ability to teleport and appeared right in front of Zamasu. With eyes that were focused on Black and my back to Zamasu, I couldn't even be bothered to look at him as I smashed a back-fist into the green-skinned kai's face. The hit caused him to crash into the structure behind us but again I was too focused on Black to really even look.

I used Instant Transmission to appear before Black then, towering over his crumpled form that lay sprawled in a crate in the building. The dust was just clearing up then but the whole world was literally covered in smoke, dust and ashes. The smell of burnt everything was everywhere and it completely engulfed us all. All of this destruction, all of this pain and devastation was caused by them...

I thought back to the mental imagery that I had conjured during his little story telling session...Of how Chi Chi and Goten had died by his hands...By _my_ hands, really...The very hands that had held them with so much love and affection.

The beast inside me grumbled and grunted as I lingered in my thoughts. Again, it was goading me to act...To kill...To taste the blood that was my own.

Glaring down menacingly at Black, I watched him as a deep sense of hatred festered within me. I gritted my teeth and pulled back my lips as I studied him further, my fists clenching.

"Grrr...AAaaaarrghh!" I shouted as I pulled back my fist and let it lose, aiming straight for his face.

A hand shot and closed itself about my wrist, halting the punch just before it connected. I gasped in shock...The beast gasped with me...That arrogant smirk had once more emerged.

Too late! Black had a bright red ki blast targeted right at the wound where he had penetrated my torso with the God Slicer. It was directly in front of me and he just let it go, blasting it off straight through my body again.

I screamed in pain, my body flew with the force and I couldn't even hold on anymore...My legs literally shook from the pain of it all...The beast was so startled that it didn't rouse me with its earlier aggression.

As I was falling backwards, Black's evil grin widened at me.

"Thank you, Goku!" he announced, not at all sounding grateful. He powered up instantly and his whole body was surrounded by the bright pink and purple aura I was growing more and more familiar with. "Your anger feels simply incredible!"

"I sense it, counterpart. Your power is overflowing," Zamasu claimed, snidely.

I could sense it too...Black's terrible power. It was truly overwhelming and as I fell to the ground I knew I might not have a chance at all with this new, powered up Black.

What had I done wrong? How could it have ended like this? Had the beast inside me howled too soon?

"Get ready, Saiyan!" Black called out, mockingly as he lifted his right hand. He turned it into an even bigger God Slicer, this time it was about three feet long and curved like a scimitar. "Now you'll taste my blade!"

He shot at me, his whole body rushing towards me and then he twirled his body. It was graceful and mesmerising that in that moment he resembled a dancer, swinging the God Slicer with an elegance that I had never been able to achieve. Each swing of that ki sword struck me with a ki pole, each about twelve feet long and there were about eight in total that pierced me. The pain was absurd! I screamed so loud then, eyes shut tight and my mouth ajar so wide as I howled to the heavens above in this torture I was stuck in.

It felt like a million needles were going through me from each individual ki pole that had struck me. Those needles seemed to travel all over my body with my blood stream, digging through my flesh, picking right beneath my skin. That, combined with the large hole I had in my stomach, it was all almost too much for me to withstand. I felt the beast inside me howl along with me as we struggled with our suffering. I heard him whimper and I realised then our mistake...

Black struck a pose and a second later the ki poles that were stuck inside my body erupted into one enormous explosion. My whole body was blown up so brutally that I blanked out momentarily.

Through the ash and smoke, I fell to the earth beneath me. I realised then what my true folly was...The beast I had let lose during our fight had inspired Black to utilise it for himself. He had thanked me for showing him what we Saiyans were truly capable of when pushed and we surrendered to our animalistic instincts. Since now he had my body, that made him a Saiyan too and he had learned to unleash his own beast inside his new body...

'Chi Chi...Goten...I'm sorry I failed you...,' I thought sadly as I crash landed into the ground.

The blue in my hair faded and was replaced by my jet black hair...The smoke and the dust surrounded me now...The fires all over the city continued to stay alive but my beast...My beast was finally asleep...


End file.
